


On the Shores

by 7_27_1978



Series: Sexy Shenanigans in Askr [1]
Category: Fire Emblem Heroes, Fire Emblem Series
Genre: Beach Sex, F/M, Fluff, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-15
Updated: 2020-07-15
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:54:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25275745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/7_27_1978/pseuds/7_27_1978
Summary: A day exploring the coast gives Kiran and Sharena some quality alone time.
Relationships: Sharon | Sharena/Summoner | Eclat | Kiran
Series: Sexy Shenanigans in Askr [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1863952
Comments: 2
Kudos: 19





	On the Shores

It is HOT in Askr. BLAZING hot. The summer heat has arrived in full force and then some, prompting many within the Order of Heroes to seek escape. For many, the beach is a perfect escape, especially considering the Orders new beach house had been built earlier this year. Construction of the house had been prompted by the growing popularity of the yearly excursions to the beach. It’s on these shimmering shores heroes are spending their time mingling, swimming, relaxing or engaging in other common beach activities. For Kiran and Sharena however, exploring the coastline is the pastime of choice. 

“C’mon slowpoke,” Sharena shouts over her shoulder, “I’d like to actually get somewhere before days end!” Kiran smiles and shakes his head at the energetic girl.

“I don’t get how you still have so much energy after spending all day swimming and surfing,” He shouts ahead.

“Don’t forget the volleyball game!” Sharena reminds him, calling back to when her team had trounced Kirans earlier.

“Yes, yes, all the more reason you should be tired already,” Kiran chuckles. “Where are we going anyway? Looks like a dead end up ahead,” Kiran says, referring to the rock outcropping where the beach seems to end just ahead.

“Maybe to your untrained eye, but look what I’ve spotted,” Sharena points. Kiran looks to where she motions and sees what looks like… a hole? No, a cave!

“Adding spelunking to the list of today's activities I see. Any idea where it leads?”

“Nope! But let's find out” Sharena says before dashing ahead. Kiran tries to keep pace but Sharena beats him there easily. Even with all the training he’s done since arriving in Askr, Sharena still has the edge in physical condition. He catches up without too much delay though. 

“Look, it leads somewhere,” Sharena says as Kiran arrives. Upon closer inspection the pair see it's not much of a cave, but rather a short tunnel. A narrow one, no longer than ten feet, and the light at the other end clearly visible. “We’ve gotta see where it leads!”

“After you, Princess,” Kiran says, motioning for her to take the lead. One short, uneventful walk later, the duo emerges on the other side of the tunnel. Despite the briefness of the respite from the sun, Kiran still instinctively shields his adjusting eyes from the light. With one hand on his forehead, he surveys his surroundings, finding himself surrounded by rocky cliffs on three sides. The fourth side provides an inlet for ocean water, forming an isolated cove. Sharena’s just ahead of him, dipping her feet in the crystal clear water.

“What a nice little hideaway,” Kiran comments. “I could relax here for hours.”

“Hours, huh?” Sharena turns to face him now. “Just you and me, our own little hiding spot, isolated from the world.” A flirtatious smirk spreads across her face. “However will we pass the time?” Kiran approaches her, wrapping his arms around her waist.

“Well, I could use a nap for starters,” Kiran starts. “Afterwards I could work on my tan, brainstorm some new battle plans, maybe go for a-” He’s cut short when Sharena’s lips meet his. Kiran tilts his head, deepening the kiss as Sharena buries her hands in his hair, holding him close. Kiran reaches downward, one hand on Sharena’s ass, the other lifting a leg as it wraps around him. The kiss is soon broken, both participants gasping for air. “This works too, I suppose,” Kiran says as their eyes meet.

“Mmm, I can tell you’ve been waiting for this,” Sharena says, reaching for the waistline of his trunks. “You’ve been watching all the girls in their swimsuits all day,” she pulls Kiran’s trunks down, revealing his erect cock. “Trailing behind me the whole way here, checking me out the whole time,” she kneels down in front of him now.

“You knew what you were doing, running ahead on the whole walk here.” Kiran puts his hand on top of Sharena’s head, guiding her towards his shaft. ”And I imagine you were ogling just as many beachgoers as I was, seeing as how we’ve slept with most of them.”

The accusation was true of course. While Kiran and Sharena had confessed their feelings for each other some time ago, their relationship quickly became an open one. They found while they certainly loved one another, they had similar feelings for other members of the order. They decided they were fine with the idea of inviting other men and women of the order into their hearts and bedrooms. However, they always held a certain fondness for the other. One Sharena was showing now as her head enthusiastically bobbed up and down on Kiran’s cock.

“Fuck Sharena, that feels so good,” Kiran groaned. He slides his hand to the back of Sharena’s head, grabbing the base of the ponytail her hair is done up. With the better leverage afforded by this, he begins thrusting into Sharena’s mouth as she moans in response. Sharena grabs onto Kiran’s hips to steady herself against the quickening onslaught of his facefucking. Sharena heightens the experience even further when her tongue wraps around Kiran's cock as he continues to thrust. Her moans are coming nonstop now, the vibrations bringing Kiran closer and closer to completion.

“I’m close Sharena,” Kiran says. “Where do you want it?” Sharena pulls off him, taking a gulp of air before answering.

“Inside. Cum down my throat Kiran,” She gives his shaft a lick before swallowing it up again. Kiran pulls her in as close as possible, burying Sharena’s nose in his pubic hair as she deepthroats him. She barely has time to gag before she feels his cock begin to twitch.

Kiran feels his climax overtake him as he finishes into his lover's mouth. He moans as the pleasure races up his spine, head tilting back, knees buckling as it consumes him. He lets go of Sharenas head as he almost collapses and she quickly stands up to steady him with a hug, having already swallowed his load.

“You are too fucking good at that,” Kiran tells her, still catching his breathe.

They help lower each other down, neither wanting to break the hug. Kiran winds up sitting on the sand, Sharena in his lap.

“I’ve had a lot of practice,” Sharena says as they hold each other. “And a pretty good partner to boot.” She pulls Kiran into another kiss now, this one calmer than before. It proves to be shorter as well when Sharena pulls back suddenly. “As nice as that was, I do hope you aren’t done with me already.” She reaches down to massage his dick, already hardening again.

“And leave you unsatisfied? I wouldn’t dream of it.” In a sudden burst of motion, Kiran rolls the both of them over, Sharena now on her back as Kiran props himself up over her. He leans down to place a peck on her lips, then the crook of her neck, then another further down between her breasts. Sharena’s hands on his head urge him onward, as he presses more kisses along her stomach, then just above her core as he slides Sharena’s bikini down her legs. She lifts her legs just long enough for Kiran to finish removing the garment, then spreads her legs as he tosses the bottoms to the side. Kiran repositions himself with his head between her legs and looks up, meeting Sharena’s lidded eyes.

“Don’t stop now,” she says with a grin, and Kiran needs no further encouragement. He begins by teasing her clit with his tongue. With one hand, he reaches up to grope at her breasts while the other hand stays low, one finger running up and down her slit. Sharena writhes under his ministrations, hips thrusting up to meet him. Her eyes close in pleasure as her head tilts back. “Stop teasing already,” she moans. She can feel herself getting wetter and wetter when suddenly Kiran pulls away. “Wha- why’d you stop?” She pants as she looks to see Kiran above her again.

Kiran captures his lips with his own, before breaking away and replying “I think I’m ready for round two.” He flips her onto her stomach, eliciting a yelp from the Princess, then pulls her up so she’s on her hands and knees. He quickly unties the knots keeping her bikini top on, letting the garment fall to the sand. Sharena looks back over her shoulder to see Kiran lining himself up with her entrance, and gives her rear a shake. 

“Go on,” she says, ”take me.” With that, Kiran thrusts forward, sheathing himself inside Sharena. She’s wet enough that Kiran slides all the way in with ease, his hips meeting hers. He starts the pace off slow, leaning forward to reach around her and grope at her tits. The sound of labored breathing and moaning fill the cove, accompanied by the faint sound of breaking waves, and smacking of skin on skin. Kiran leans in to nip at Sharena’s ear, keeping the pace slow and steady. Sharena reaches back to hold Kiran’s head in place, then turns her head to meet Kiran in a passionate kiss. Kiran moans into her mouth, her pussy clenching down on his dick deep inside her. Energized by this pleasure, he ups the pace of his thrusts. The harder, faster ramming forces Sharena away from the kiss, looking forward again as she drops her arm to steady herself against the now frenetic fucking. 

“Ah, ha-harder,” she whines. Kiran doesn’t need to be asked twice. He grabs at her ponytail, pulling it taut as he thrusts forward. The newfound roughness elicits a high pitched moan from the Princess. She’s rolling her hips and thrusting back to meet Kirans now, her peak quickly approaching. Kiran uses his free hand to smack her ass, the sound echoing off the rocky walls that surround them. He releases her ponytail, only to push Sharena down. She drops from her hands to her elbows, this new angle allowing Kiran to probe her deeper than before. Kiran feels her walls begin to spasm around him, and with a few powerful thrusts, he sends her over the edge. Sharena wails out in pleasure. A lightning bolt races up her spine, erasing all other thoughts in her head. She sees stars. A shiver spreads through her body as the aftershocks of pleasure pulse from her core. A wave of tiredness hits her, and she rolls to her side. Kiran snuggles up behind her as she catches her breath. 

“Good?” He whispers into her ear.

“Very good,” she affirms.

The two catch their breath for a moment, each basking in the other's closeness. As content as they are, it’s not long before a poke against the small of Sharena’s back catches her attention. She reaches back to find the source, and her suspicions are confirmed. Kiran is still very hard.

“My, still not finished?” She asks, rolling to face him.

“Depends. Can you handle me?” He asks.

“Always.” She kisses him as he rolls on top of her. As their tongues explore each other's mouths, she wraps her arms around his neck. Kiran grinds his shaft against her entrance, preparing the both of them for yet another session. Sharena breaks from the lip-lock for just a moment. “Gentle, please. I’m still sensitive,” she requests, before kissing Kiran's cheek.

“Of course,” he says, sliding into her. As Sharena lets out a breathy moan, she wraps her legs around Kiran's hips. Her legs pull Kiran in deeper, creating sparks of pleasure that make her squirm. She throws her head back in response to a particularly snappy thrust, keening in ecstasy. Kiran takes the opportunity to kiss at her now exposed neck. Sharena grabs a handful of his hair, holding him there as she rolls her hips into him. Kiran feels her squirming under him, and hears the both of them panting. He’s close, and he knows she is too. With one hand he palms at her breast. He quickly finds a stiff nipple and rolls it between two fingers, gently teasing it. He’s rewarded with a low groan from the Princess under him. His thrusting is erratic now, no pattern to the depth or timing of each. Suddenly, Sharena tenses all over, back arching, pushing her up into Kiran. He feels her pussy clench down on him, milking him for all he’s worth. On top of that, Her arms and legs wrap tight around him, pulling him in as deep as she can manage. Kiran is finally overwhelmed, moaning into her neck as he cums deep inside her.

It takes all the energy Kiran has left to not collapse on top of Sharena. As she comes down from her high she releases Kiran, arms and legs falling to the soft sand. Kiran slides out of Sharena, and pushes himself to the side, collapsing onto his back. They both rest a moment before turning to face each other. They each look the other up and down, then burst out laughing.

“We made a mess of ourselves, huh,” Kiran says, still giggling. They had indeed worked up a sweat, and Kiran's cum had begun to leak out of Sharena.

“We should probably wash up before we head back,” Sharena suggests. The two help each other up and hobble over to the water. They go out just far enough to sit and let the waves wash them. As Sharena lays her head on Kiran’s shoulder, they look off to the horizon. The day was ending, and the sun had begun to set. Soreness begins to set in for Sharena as the day's activities finally take their toll. “Hmm, you might need to carry me back after that,” She says.

“I might need a bit longer to recover for that,” Kiran says. Sharena glances up at Kiran and sees him smiling. She lets out a contented sigh as she looks back at the setting sun, reflected in the rippling water. 

“I can live with that,” she says. 

There’s nowhere either of them would rather be.

**Author's Note:**

> My first finished work. Critique the shit out of this. Alternatively, give me the happy chemicals by interacting with this in any way.


End file.
